Blog użytkownika:Wielki Mistrz Uzdrawiania Dr Psychoza/Imperialistyczna "Arka"- Biznes is Biznes
Sam gabinet był dosyć nowocześnie urządzony. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, ile kosztuje wynajem. Jeśli gabinet w centum na parterze kosztuje krocie, to najpewniej gabinet w drugim, co do wielkości wieżowcu w Imperial City, kosztuje kilka majatków. No cóż, za wynajem płacci centrala, a nie ja, więc "biznes is biznes". Niestety moje rozważania estetyczne przerwała wielka góra papierów, wymagających ode mnie uwagi. Nie wnikając w szczegóły kilkugodzinnego czytania i wysyłania odpowiedzi innym korporacjom i osobom prywatnym, w końcu dobrnąłem do oczekiwanego dokumentu. Dokument wysłany przez Wielkiego Regenta Imperialistów- Lookasa. Nie napiszę go tutaj całego, lecz ocenzuruje niektóre fragmenty. Brzmi on tak: Inkwizytor Dokor Psychoza XXXX dn.XX.XX.XXXX Chciałbym cię oficjalnie powitać na stanowisku Inkwizytora Imperialistów JXXXXXX. Inkwizytor jest stanowiskiem wielce zaszczytnym stanowiskiem, jednym z najwyższych tytułów, ustanowiony przez najwspanialszą Panią Basię. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedzisz mnie i będziesz służył ku chwale Imperialistów. Pierwszą twoją misją odbędzie się w innym wszechwświecie, dokładnie w NIedźwiedziodomium. Zapewne wiesz, aże światy tam zostały mocno zmienione przez demona Tarpana. Więcej informacji uzyskasz w XXXXXXX i XXXXXX. Ostatnio odnotowaliśmy silnie anomalie na terenie Europy, w sektorze XXX. Anomalie wskazują na "mroczną siłę" lub mówiać dobitniej- "Ciemność". Nie wiemy, czy to ostatki pełnej "Ciemności", czy ktoś lub coś próbuje znowu przywołać na ten świat Tarpana, musimy to sprawdzić. Dodatkowo przydałoby się nam- Imperialistom... XXX... ... z przyjemnością. Wysyłamy tam ciebie, ponieważ wiążę z tobą wielkie nadzieje, a twoje umiejętności magiczne mogą się tam przydać. Powodzenia! Ku chwale Imperialistów! Ku chwale Pani Basi! Wielki Regent Imperialistów Lookas Niestety Etnicznicy, nie jestem głupi, nie dam wam tu na tacy najwiekszych tajemnic wywiadowczych Imperialistów na tacy. No cóż, taki mamy klimat. Ale dam wam tutaj zdjęcie słodkiej świnki wietmańskiej :) thumb|left|2000px Tak więc, wracając do misji. Nie powiem, przestraszyłem się powrotu Tarpana. Ostatnim razem prawie całkowice zniszczył połączone siły Imperialistów i Etniczników. Jeśli by teraz wrócił, mógłby nas wszystkich zniszczyć. A od jego powrotu prawdopodobnie dzieliłem go tylko ja.. No super, może jeszcze frytki do tego?! Nie mogłem się nacieszyć mym nowym gabinecikiem dłużej, bo misja mnie wzywała. Postanowiłem przjechać się szklaną windą na parter. Nie zaprzeczę, widok był przemiodny. Kiedy winda się nagle zatrzymała w połowie, mocno zdziwiłem się. Rozejrzałem się i wtedy to dostrzegłem lecący w nas transportowiec kosmiczny. Dosłownie sekundę przed uderzeniem w budynek, zamknąłem oczy i pomyślałem miejsce mojej misji. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, pierwsze co zobaczyłem to była... budka z kebabem. Na serio, budka z kebabem. Szybko stanąłem w kolejce i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Znajdowałem się na pewno w jakimś futurystycznym mieście, sądząc po ilości szklanych wieżowców. Postanowiłem zapytać pierwszą lepszą osobę, gdzie się znajduje. Pierwsza pani spojrzała na mnie jak na osobę z schizofrenią, mamrocząc coś o specjalnych szpitalach dla takich jak ja. Drugi pan okazał się być bardziej rozmowny. Zaczął wychwalać najnowszą technologię akumulacji ferrofluidów, czy jakoś tak. Delikatnie zapytany o nazwę miasta, spojrzał na mnie jak na czubka. Powiedział, że osób psychicznie chorych nie powinno wpuszczać się do C.O.R.E.. Echh.. przynajmniej wiem, jak to miasto się nazywa. Postanowiłem w taikim razie iść cały czas prosto. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie adres pewnego człowieka, mojego kontaktu. Przecież znajdował się on w mieście C.O.R.E.- "stolicy' S. A. A. T., tej korporacji naukowców, wynalazców, itd. Na moje szczęście obok mnie znajdowała się taksówka. Podeszłem do niej i poprosiłem miłego pana z afro na głowie o podwózkę na adres tego człowieka. Szybka telepatia i byliśmy już w powietrzu, mknąć pełnymi "ulicami" na miejsce. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, znalazłem się przed niewielkim blokiem mieszkalnym. Postanowiłem zaczekać na mój kontakt w środku. Teleportacja na miejsce. Moim oczom ukazał się dyplom, dzięki któremu zrozumiałem, kim jest mój "kontakt" 650px Kategoria:Blog - Imperialistyczna Arka (Psychoza)